Xaiolin EdDown
by Colton M. H
Summary: Ed gets tired of the way peaple treat him so runs of with the Xaiolin Monks. Eddy and Edd sad trie to get him to come back.
1. Chapter 1

Xaiolin Ed-down

Ed was watching the show with the fish in some episodes of EEnE on TV while Eddy was thinking up a new scam. "Ed! Get over here now!" Eddy said "OK Eddy" Ed said "Ed get the TV and take it outside." Eddy ordered Ed like he always does and Ed did it. Outside Eddy told Edd to start to turn the TV into a cloning machine. When he said "Ed get a pair of scissors now" "NOOOOOO I will not get them you're self!" Ed said then ran back into his house. Inside it he got all the things that he wanted to have always into a bag that looked like a gym bag. Then He walked out of the house and left. "Double D did you see that. Ed ran of" Eddy said in awe. "Yes Eddy I believe our friend got tired of how he was treated and left home." Edd said still in a state of shock from their friend's departure.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Peach Creek desert Ed was wondering around when he saw a green line go across the sky and land about 1000 feet away. Curious Ed ran towards the green object when he saw it only it was smaller than it was in the sky. It looked like a dragon without back legs. Beside it there where four people: a yellow round headed one that was the shortest of the four and wore robes that where red, then there was a tall kid that wore a white hooded shirt and had brown hair, then their was a cowboy like person that had a yellow hair and a cowboy hat, last their was a girl that wore a white shirt that looks like a tee shirt and had black hair in pony tails. Ed ran down to them and started saying "I'm Ed!" as soon as he walked up to him "Hi Ed I am Omi and this is Clay, Raimondu, and Kimiko." Omi said, "have you seen a golden orb that looks like this?" and held up the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll and it showed a Shen-Gong-Wu called the Sun Locket capable of controlling the sun. "It looks like that over there." Ed said glad as he pointed. Then the Xaiolin monks went to the spot that Ed pointed.

Meanwhile Eddy and Edd where starting to look for Ed calling "ED, ED, WHERE ARE YOU". Then they saw a person with a jet pack and whole lot of robots following him. When they ran over to him Edd yelled, "HI I'M EDDWARD BUT YOU CAN CALL ME DOUBLE D!" because he had the jet pack on. Then he turned it off and said "Hi Double D I'm Jack Spicer and right now I'm looking for the Sun Locket." Then a purple ghost floated by and said "Jack the Sun Locket is there go get it now." Then Jack Spicer said, "Alright, alright I'm going Wuya." Then they walked or In Wuya's case floated over to the Sun Locket. "Eddy this is not good I've read myths about Wuya she was an evil witch that was imprisoned in a magic puzzle box made by Grand Master Dashi." Edd said. "Put a sock in it Sockhead let's see what they where talking about." Eddy replied.

Then Ed saw Jack Spicer and ran over with Dojo to tell them "Jack Spicer coming." They said at one time. Then Jack Spicer and Omi touched the Sun Locket and it glowed. "Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown, your Ruby of Ramsies against my Reversing Mirror. The challenge is the first one to hit the other one with their Shen-Gong-Wu wins." Omi said "OK Omi I accept you're challenge." Jack Spicer said. Then the desert became a giant hole the sand started to raise in spots. The showdown started. Omi jumped to the right and used the Reversing Mirror when Spicer used the Ruby of Ramsies and it hit Jack. Then the world went back to normal. Omi had won the Showdown and Jack has left the desert. The monks and Ed then left then Edd and Eddy yelled "ED COME BACK PLEASE COME BACK ED!" then they went back to the Cull-De-Sac.

Sad isn't it. This is my first crossover. I don't own anything of either Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Xaiolin Showdown. If I spelled any thing wrong tell me and I'll Fix it. How do you spell the word they say to start the Showdown.


	2. Chapter 2

Xaiolin Ed-down

"Double D what are we going to do? Ed left with the freaks and the lizard Double D." Eddy has said the same thing all morning. "EDDY BE QUITE I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Edd yelled. "I got it! We track the lizard's DNA with this DNA tracker that I borrowed from the government a week ago." "Double D you probably know this but you're a Genius Double D!" Eddy said and they started to track the monks and Ed. Meanwhile Edd was telling Sara that Ed has left the Cul-De-Sac but was having a hard time telling her because she kept on yelling that she wanted him to get lost so he gave up. "Eddy I located them their at the Xaiolin Temple, China." Edd said "Let's go then Sockhead" Eddy said and they started their trip. On the plane to China Eddy was trying to get the airplane stewardess to give him a dollar and Double D was reading a book. About 7 hours later they heard the intercom say "Now landing at Xaiolin temple city." Edd and Eddy got of and found a taxi to the Temple "Xaiolin Temple please sir." Edd said and he drove off.

Meanwhile at the Temple Ed was learning that he was a special type dragon a Light dragon and that there was a Shadow, Light, and Time trio from the Creek of Peaches also. "Omi what dies the Orb of Tornami do?" Ed asked for the 5th time "Shots water Ed remember I told you 5 times" Omi said sounding a little annoyed now "OH YAH I remember" Ed said again. He then walked into his room when Dojo Kanojo Cho said, "We have a hot Shen-Gong-Wu guys" when Omi asked, "What one is it?" dojo started to open the Wu Scroll and said "It's the Chicken of Light. It allows the user to control an army of chickens." The Monks got on Dojo and left. "Ed is full of simple solutions" Raimondu said when Ed said "Don't count you're beans before they hatch bucko." Randomly. "does any one know what Ed is talking about ?" Kimiko asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Jack a new Shen-Gong-Wu has been reveled" Wuya hissed at a Jack Spicer who was building a new Jack Bot. OK I'm going" and Jack got in a new vehicle that he called the Evil jet plane.

Ed was running to the Chicken of Light after falling of Dojo when he saw Jack Spicer "Guys Jack Spicer is here," he yelled to his new nicer friends. He dove and touched the new Shen-Gong-Wu at the same time Jack Spicer did and then Jack said "Ed I challenge you to a Shen-Yi-Bu-Dare the challenge is first to reach that tree wins. You're sword of the storm against my Jetbootsu." "I accept you're Challenge Jack" Ed said. Then the ground started to get all maze like and they where in a maze. "Gong-Yi-Tampi" they said. Ed started to run around senseless through the hedge walls even sometimes. "Jetbootsu!" Jack Spicer said and he was defying gravity. Ed was just running towards the tree he slipped and he said "Sword of the Storm to stop himself from falling. He started to fly towards the tree when he hit Jack Spicer. The collision sent Jack hurtling towards the tree. Jack hit the tree head first.

"Did Jack just win?" Omi asked Dojo. "We'll it was to touch the tree so Jack wins by default but the Light, Shadow, and Time one's make you lose the last 3 Shen-Gong-Wu you're team won."


	3. Chapter 3

Xaiolin Ed-down.

"Ed!" Edd and Eddy yelled after Ed, Omi, Kimiko, Raimondu, and Clay returned to the temple on Dojo.

"Double D? Eddy?" Ed asked in disbelief. "DOUBLE D! EDDY!" Ed yelled, running over and hugging the two.

"Ed, your choking us," Edd said, trying to breath. Master Fung walked over and saw the two other Eds and gasped.

"Could it be? The Dragons of Light, Darkness, and Time are all here?" He breathed.

"What Dragon you talking about, old man?" Eddy yelled hearing Master Fung and breaking out of Ed's grip.

"I meant you and your friends are the legendary Dragons of Time, Light, and Darkness. Of course, you haven't learned of this yet have you?" Master Fung said calmly.

"I've read about the Dragons of Light, Time, and Darkness," Edd said.

"Yes, I thought as much from the Dragon of Time," Master Fung said.

"So then, I'm the Dragon of Darkness?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Master Fung said.

A month went by, and no new Shen-Gong-Wu had been revealed. The Eds have mastered their powers by now, and then it happened. "There's a new Shen-Gong-Wu that's been revealed!" Dojo yelled running out of the temple.

"What one?" Edd asked as he bent time to appear their a hour before he would have without time traveling.

"The Dollar of Darkness. It can allow the holder to make others believe that if they do what he says, they will get whatever they want money wise," Dojo said as he read the Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Eddy said as he rubbed his hands together.

"We must find it immediately!" Omi yelled. Suddenly Dojo twitched.

"Another one revealed itself nearby the other one!" he yelled. He checked the scroll. "It's the Book of Time. It gives the holder the ability to travel to any time, but only for knowledge," Dojo said reading it. He enlarged, and the seven jumped on.

As Dojo flew through the air over the cul-de-sac, the Eds saw Rolf's chickens attacking people. "Jack Spicer! He must be using the Chicken of Light!" Omi yelled.

"Chickens!" Ed yelled, jumping off.

"Ed! Wait!" Edd and Eddy yelled, jumping after their falling friend. Edd figured that they wouldn't catch Ed, but then suddenly Ed flew up. His jacket was working as a parachute. Edd realized he could do the same with his hat, and reached for it. Reaching for it, he grabbed Eddy's wallet chain by accident.

Suddenly, Eddy's hair started to become a propeller, and the two flew up. "Eddy!!" Edd yelled.

"I'm going to go down slowly, Double D!" Eddy yelled, and he descended by Ed…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Xaiolin Ed-Down

A/N: I don't own anything in this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ed, Edd, n Eddy landed on the ground, Dojo also landed by them. "What in the world got into you, Ed!" Raimondu asked.

"Chickens!" Ed yelled, laughing.

"So where is this Dollar of Darkness?" Eddy asked, rubbing his hands together.

"It's somewhere to the east I believe, or maybe to the north instead," Dojo said. The final two most powerful Shen Gong Wu in the world were revealed at one time, and that caused a huge disturbance.

"We, the Eds will go to the east and look for the Shen Gong Wu!" Eddy pronounced.

"And I will find where it is not!" Ed yelled.

"Ed, you already found a billion places it isn't," Edd said, laughing to himself. The three walked towards the east; and towards the abounded house.

At the house, Jack Bots were looking under chairs for the Book of Time. "Dragon of Light Attack! Light Beam!" Ed yelled as he used his Wudia power to make a beam of light fly out of his hands and hit the robots. It disabled their sight sensors, leaving them useless.

"Good job, Ed!" Edd said smiling. As he walked, he saw a book with golden gems on its spine. He picked it up, and felt a strange sensation. "Book of Time!" He yelled, and he vanished. A moment later, he reappeared.

"So, we found it?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, we did," Edd said. As the three walked out, they noticed that over to the north, a team of Jack bots was approaching Eddy's house.

"My house!" Eddy yelled. As he ran over to it, he saw inside Jack Spicer was on his bed. Suddenly, he felt rage and anger at Spicer. "Get out of my room!" he roared running into there, and seeing the dollar.

"Not until I find the Dollar of Darkness!" Jack yelled. Suddenly, a black dollar fell onto the floor.

The two dived for it and grabbed it at the same time. "Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown! My Mantis Flip Coin for your Monkeystaff!" Eddy said, grinning. He had trained for a month for this. "The first to find all my records wins!" Eddy said. He knew how many records he had, and Jack Spicer didn't.

"I accept your challenge, um, who are you?" Jack Spicer asked realizing he didn't know this kid.

"Eddy," Eddy said, and then muttered something about idiots.

"I accept you challenge, Eddy!" Jack Spicer said, and then the world around them changed.

The room became bigger, and the records began to fly off in random directions. The Disco ball's lights began to shine at them, blinding them.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the two yelled and then began running, looking for the multiple records.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Eddy yelled, and he jumped towards the first record he saw. He grabbed it, and saw Jack Spicer was running to a record. He used the flip coin again and jumped towards Jack Spicer, kicking him in the face.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Jack Spicer said, rubbing his forehead. Meanwhile, Eddy grabbed another record.

"Only ten more to go," He thought to himself.

To be continued…


End file.
